This invention pertains to therapeutic antibacterial/antifungal-wound healing compositions useful for reducing the size, duration, and severity of wounds both infected and non-infected. More particularly, the antibacterial/antifungal-wound healing compositions comprise an antibacterial agent and/or, an antifungal agent, and a therapeutic wound healing composition and/or its metabolites. A preferred embodiment of the therapeutic wound healing composition of this invention comprises (a) zinc oxide and, (b) an admixture of two or more of the four fat soluble vitamins.
Wound Healing
Wounds are internal or external bodily injuries or lesions caused by physical means, such as mechanical, chemical, viral, bacterial, fungal and other pathogenic organisms, or thermal means, which disrupt the normal continuity of tissue structures. Such bodily injuries include contusions, wounds in which the skin is unbroken, incisions, wounds in which the skin is broken cutting instrument, and lacerations, wounds in which the skin is broken by a dull or, blunt instrument. Wounds may be caused by accident, surgery, pathological organisms, or by surgical procedures. Patients who suffer wounds could benefit from an antibacterial/antifungal-wound healing composition.
Wound healing consists of a series of processes whereby injured tissue is repaired, specialized tissue is regenerated, and new tissue is reorganized. Wound healing consists of three major phases: a) an inflammation stage (0-3 days), proliferation stage (3-12 days), and a remodeling phase 3 days to 6 mos).
During the inflammation phase, platelet aggregation and clotting from a matrix which traps the plasma proteins and blood cells to induce the influx of various types of cells. During the cellular proliferation phase, new connective or granulation tissue and blood vessels are formed. During the remodeling phase, granulation tissue is replaced by a network of collagen and elastin fibers leading to the formation of scar tissue.
When cells are injured or killed as the result of a wound, a wound healing step is desirable to resuscitate the injured cells and produce new cells to replace the dead cells. The healing process requires the reversal of cytotoxicity, the suppression of inflammation, and the stimulation of cellular viability and proliferation. Wounds require low levels of oxygen in the initial stages of healing to suppress oxidative damage and higher levels of oxygen in the later stages of healing to promote collagen formation by fibroblasts.
Mammalian cells are continuously exposed to activate oxygen species such as superoxide (O.sub.2--), hydrogen peroxide (H.sub.2.0.sub.2.), hydroxyl radical (OH), and singlet oxygen (.sup.1O.sub.2.). In vivo, these reactive oxygen intermediates are generated by cells in response to aerobic metabolism, catabolism of drugs and other xenobitics, ultraviolet and x-ray radiation, and the respiratory burst of phagocytic cells (such as white blood cells) to kill invading bacteria such as those introduced through wounds. Hydrogen peroxide, for example, is produced during respiration of most living organisms especially by stressed and injured cells.
These active oxygen species can injure cells. An important example of such damage is lipid peroxidation which involves the oxidative degradation of unsaturated lipids. Lipid peroxidation is highly detrimental to membrane structure and function and can cause numerous cytopathological effects. Cells defend against lipid peroxidation by producing radical scavengers such as superoxide dismutase, catalase, and peroxidase. Injured cells have a decreased ability to produce radical scavengers. Excess hydrogen peroxide can react with DNA to cause backbone breakage, produce mutations, and alter and liberate bases. Hydrogen peroxide can also react with pyrimidines to open the 5, 6-double bond, which reaction inhibits the ability of pyrimidines to hydrogen bond to complementary bases, Hallaender et al. (1971). Such oxidative biochemical injury can result in the loss of cellular membrane integrity, reduced enzyme activity, changes in transport kinetics, changes in membrane lipid content, and leakage of potassium ions, amino acids, and other cellular material.
Antioxidants have been shown to inhibit damage associated with active oxygen species. For example, pyruvate and other Alpha-keotacids have been reported to react rapidly and stoichiometrically with hydrogen peroxide to protect cells from cytolytic effects, O""Donnell=Tormey et al., J. Exp. Med., 165, pp. 500-514 (1987).
This invention pertains to therapeutic antibacterial/antifungal-wound healing compositions for reducing the size, duration, and severity of wounds both infected and non-infected. The compositions of the invention comprise a therapeutically effective amount of one or more antibacterial agents and/or, one or more antifungal agents, and a wound healing composition. A preferred embodiment of the wound healing composition of this invention comprises (a) zinc oxide and, (b) an admixture of two or more of the four fat soluble vitamins. The therapeutic antibacterial/antifungal-wound healing compositions of this invention may be utilized in a wide variety of pharmaceutical products.
This invention also comprises augmented therapeutic antibacterial/antifungal-wound healing compositions comprising antibacterial agents, antifungal agents, and a therapeutic wound healing composition in combination with one or more medicament. This invention also relates to methods for preparing and using the augmented therapeutic antibacterial/antifungal-wound healing compositions and the pharmaceutical products in which the augmented compositions may be used.